Forest Creek High
by Scarstorm2000
Summary: -Result of my CAC- Twins Violetmoon and Stonestrike go through their 4 years of highschool just as any normal student at FCHS would go through, which automaticaly means that it's not going to be normal. OC's are still welcome. Rated T because I'm parionoid. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Students and Welcome to Forest Creek High! Sorry guys! Just had to say that! Here is the story you all have been waiting for! And if you still want to send in cats/people just PM me or give me a review. The password for having yours considered is Love Rain. So yeah, let's get to the story!**

**Characters Introduced in this Chapter**

**Violetmoon**

**Stonestrike**

**Flareheart**

**Clearsky**

**Bearclaw**

**Sunfeather**

**Sageheart**

**Forestflame**

**Streamfeather**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"UAGH!" I shouted as a sat straight up in my bed with my hair sticking up in random places.

"Stupid alarm clock!" I shouted "You made me think that mom had started a kitchen fire again!"

Oh, your confused are you? Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Violetmoon. Yeah, I know, nice name huh? Don't call me Vi though. An old best-friend called me that and it's reserved for her. To answer any questions, no, my skin isn't violet, my eyes are, and I wasn't born on the moon. I think that that's all the questions people ask me. Anyway, like I said, hi I'm Violetmoon, and today is my first day of my freshman year at Forest Wood Highschool. Yay... Alright, enough with the pep talk!

When I zombie walked my way to the bathroom, I grabbed my hairbrush and started tugging at my hair trying to make it look presentable, cause like my mom always says, 'First impressions are the only chance you're gonna get to make friends.' in her Paris Hilton like accent. I looked at my reflection and looked at the black haired purple eyed pale skinned girl in the mirror and sighed. People always, always, always say I got my looks from my grandmother and my mom, and got my hair from my dad. I guess that's true, but I still don't like people pointing it out _all. The. Time._ It gets a little annoying after people saying it for 14 years.

"Vi! Breakfast it ready!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. _Oh joy._ I thought. For those of you who don't know, my mom can not cook to save her life, or anyone else's. Suddenly I heard an ominous coughing from downstairs. I rushed downstairs to see my idiotic brother coughing what looked like extremely burnt (and suspiciously green) waffles.  
Oh, you don't know what who I'm talking about, do you? That is my brother, Stonestrike. Foolish tom, he must have been writing for so long last night, he forgot what happens when you eat my mother's cooking. It's funny to watch your twin brother throw up in a trash can, though.

"Ah, Vi, you're up! Now you can try some of my new recipe for gluten free waffles!" My mom said, she seemed waaay too happy to send me to the very same trash can that Stonestrike was puking in now… lovely.

"Don't… eat… the… waffles." Stonestrike said dramatically while faking passing out on the ground.

"Ahh, uhh, no thanks mom, I think I'll just have some cereal…" I said, looking at my brother.

Her violet eyes looked a little hurt but then she went back to smiling cheerfully.

"Alright then, I'll just ask your father."

Stonestrike and I looked at each other in sheer panic. Our father Whiteblaze almost died when our mother had fed him her cooking. Well, maybe almost died is to extreme, more like got sent to the hospital for food poisoning. Then I remembered something that might have saved his life,  
"Well mom, remember, dad had to go to work early today, and I'm not hungry and," I looked at the clock, 6:40, the bus came at precisely 6:41 every morning, "we REALLY need to get going! Love you mom! Come on Stoney!" I said as the bus cam rumbling up the hill.

As we hopped of the bus I saw that all of the seats were filled up. All except for one seat. Well that seat was almost empty, but there was a girl there who looked about my age, her red hair was styled in a bob sort of way with two pieces of hair on either side of her face. Her eyes were closed and she was bobbing her head softly with ear-buds in her ears. I slowly walked over to the seat and sat down. Her eyes opened to reveal a startling electric blue color, they were a little out of place but as I looked at her, I realized that she was very pretty. If she didn't look so angry that is.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in a bored tone, like she honestly didn't care, I guessed that she really wanted me out of the seat.

"U-um, my name is Violetmoon, and this was the only seat open. Sorry." I said.

She stared at me for a second and her features softened. "The name's Flareheart. Nice to meet you." She then closed her eyes again and rested her head on the window sill.

I sighed; I had just dodged a bullet there. Phew.  
I had lost track of how long it took to get to school, but soon, we were there and we all unloaded off the bus. We were then ushered into the gym where we were told to quietly sit down. Suddenly, there was a voice on the microphone below and a waaay to cheery voice was heard.  
"Hey freshies! Welcome to Forest Creek High! I hope that you will have a whole bunch of fun memories here! My name is Sunfeather, and I'm the head cheerleader and pep squad president! I hope you will be able to try out all of the fun activities this year! And now I'll hand you over to our esteemed president, Sageheart!" There was a small applause consisting mostly coming from the faculty members.

The assembly lasted for about another half an hour until we were finally given our schedule and told to go with our homeroom teacher. Mine was; Geometry and History: Mr. Forest.

"Oh, you got Forest? Lucky!" I heard behind me. I turned and saw a pair of brown eyes behind me. I shrieked and brown eyes laughed. I looked at him for a second, taking in his appearance and to my surprise, he was pretty handsome; he had short cropped dark brown hair and golden skin. I would be swooning if he didn't look so cocky.

"That's not funny." I grumped.

"No you're, right, it's not. It's hilarious!" He laughed. I sighed. I've had to deal with these kinds of idiots my whole life.

"Yeah," I laughed. "To an idiot like you, it would be." I replied. He laughed again.  
"Ha, you're pretty funny. What's your name?"

I considered not telling him, but I thought, 'Hey, what the heck, he might not be an idiotic jerk.'

"Violetmoon." I said simply.

"You a freshman?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Nah, I'm a senior." Of course. Suddenly I hear, "Freshman homeroom; Mr. Forest."

"Good luck, Vi. I've heard that Forest gives out lots of homework." Brown eyes said. I was about to tell him to not call me Vi, but he had already turned and was talking to some jock looking guys. So I got up and left with the group. We finally got to a dusty looking classroom and there was no seating chart, so everyone just sat down where they wanted to. I sat down to a red-headed girl with a familiar looking bob.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I hear. I look up and see the same electric blue eyes, but with a more playful light in them.

"Flareheart? You have Mr. Forest to?" I said.

"Well obviously. I'm here aren't I?" She said playfully.

"Alright class, settle down." A baldish man said.

"Hello class, my name is Forestflame, but you all are gonna call me Mr. Forest. No Forestie, Flammable or forest fire, kay?" He said, looking at two jocks at the back of the room, the class giggled until he started talking again. "First off, let's introduce ourselves to the class. Who would like to start us off?" He said.

Instantly, a hand shot up in the back of the room.

"Ahh, a volunteer. Yes, come to the front." Mr. Forest said.

Then a short brown very curly haired girl came to the front. "Hi. My name is Clearsky, I'm a freshman and I'm going to try out for track." Clearsky then rushed to the back of the room again.

"Thank you Clearsky. Anyone else?" We went through several introductions then we got our first assignment. "Get to know your table partner, if you already know them, great, that'll give you a head start. Your assignment is to know your partners like you know the back of your hand; you'll be spending a lot of time with them this year. Go ahead and start chit chatting."

Me and Flareheart faced each other and started talking, when we got to the topic of the students here, I asked, "I saw a senior earlier this morning; he had brown eyes and a golden tan; who is he?"

She stared at me for a second looking very shocked. "Bearclaw talked to you?" She said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked timidly

"Well, because, he's probably the most well-known guy in this school, and he only talks to us freshman's if they're his next target." She said.

"What do you mean target?" I asked.

"Well, he's a womanizer and he only goes out with freshmen girls for their body." She explained.

"Oh he's one of those is he?" I said.

"Yep, so be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine."

With that, I went to my other 7 classes, Clearsky was in 2 of my classes, Stonestrike was in 3 and Flareheart was in 5. On the bus ride home, I sat with Stonestrike and Flareheart and it turned out that Flareheart lived about 3 blocks away from us.

"So, sweetheart, how was your first day of school?" My dad asked me as he ruffled my black hair.

"It was fine, how was work." I said.

"Oh, it was fine, I met a new co-worker today." He said, implying that I should ask about this new co-worker.

"Really? Who is he?"

"His name is Stormhawk, real jack aa- donkey if you ask me."

"How is he a donkey?" My mother said as she came in and sat on my father's lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, he's just arrogant and a really big racsist, it really gets on my nerves." He said.

"Well, I have a better topic to talk about." My mother said, grinning ear to ear.

"What is it?" My brother asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I'm…"

**A/N: YAY! I FINSHED IT! IT TOOK ME SOOOOO LONG! But it is done! YAY! I'm so happy! If you didn't see your person in here, then wait. Umm, just one thing, whoever sent in Sageheart, then can you give me her des., sorry, I'm absent minded and forgetful so I forgot what she looked like. Anyway, do you like it so far? Is it good? If not, tell me what needs to be changed. I live to please you (not really) so tell me what I can do to make it better. Anyway…**

**PEACE OFF! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everybody, here is the next installment of FCH. Last time on Forest Creek High, Violetmoon met a new friend and Violetmoon's and Stonestrike's mother, Streamfeather, was about to tell her family something very important. Characters introduced are going to be; Oakstorm, that's all.**

"Oh, he's just arrogant and really racist and it gets on my nerves." Dad said.

"Well, I have a better topic to talk about." My mother said, grinning ear to ear.

"What is it?" My brother asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I'm…"

"You're what, Mom?" Stonestrike said.

"I'm going to have a baby." She said softly.  
We were all very quiet from the shock. Then dad asked, "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed happily. We then had a family hug which resulted in a lot of questions.

"When did you find out?!"

"When's the baby due?"

"How many are there going to be?"

"Boy or girl?"

"I found out yesterday, about 7½ months, I don't know, and I don't know." She answered.

"That's great honey!" My dad said as he gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "What are we going to name the baby?"  
"We both know we have to wait until the baby's born to name it, silly." My mom said smiling. "Oh right. Sorry." My dad said.

For those of you who are wondering, it is a part of our religion to wait until the baby's born to name it, so we can name it after a part of nature, like if my parents had the choice, they wouldn't have name had the first part of my name Violet, but they had chosen what stuck out the most, which is my eyes, and Stonestrike was named after my dad's father. In fact, about 99% of the people in this town follow that religion. My dad is newer to the religion then most of us so messes up a lot.

We stayed up talking for hours about the baby. My mom said that she hoped that it would only be one baby, but that was probably not going to happen, since on mom's side, practically everyone had a multiple of some sort, there was me and Stonestrike, my mother and my aunt Pebblewish, and the older triplets, Flickersoul, Riverstorm and Scarlettflame. Even my grandmother had a twin, Eagletalon! **(Ya, I know, these cats are all on my profile, but this person wanted all of them here)** So like I said, that was probably not going to happen. And since Pebblewish was a doctor, my mom was going to see her about the baby tomorrow. Then my parents sent me and Stonestrike up to go to bed.

The next morning, I was _much_ less willing to get up then yesterday. Luckily for me and Stonestrike, my mother had gone out to see my aunt before we had gotten up. But of course, she left us some _deliciously_ looking oatmeal. Yummy. I ended up eating some cereal and headed out for the bus. Once again, the bus was completely filled except for one seat (again) the only difference, was that Flareheart was motioning me over to the seat. When I sat down, we talked about all sorts of things, from hair dye to old schools to boys. I was really starting to like this girl.

When we got to school, I was getting my Geometry things from my locker and suddenly I rammed into something, then there was a large mass of arms and legs with papers sprawled out everywhere. When I looked up there was a body lying on top of me. A body with very long limbs. The head was covered in shaggy red hair. Then the head lifted up as did the body, and I got a good look at this persons face. He was defiantly male, with a long nose and chiseled features, kinda like Tarzan; he would be very handsome except for the fact that his long legs and arms made him look very awkward as did his coke-bottle glasses.

"I'm so sorry!" I said quickly.

He stared at me before saying, "No big deal." And walked off.

Now I was a little frustrated. Usually when something like this happens, you say 'Oh I'm so sorry' and then the other person says 'Oh, no it was my fault' or something along those lines. _But no_, _this_ guy had to break the rules and say close to nothing! I had half a mind to call him back here and tell him off, but one, that would be really awkward, and two, the bell had already rung.

"Hello class and welcome back to another day of torture!" Mr. Forest joked. The class chuckled and then he turned toward the board and started talking about how to find the circumference of a circle. Since when has 3.14*D*H= C ever meant anything in my life?

But anyway, when class got out I went to Science and our teacher, Mrs. Heart had put up our assigned seats for the rest of the semester. When I looked at the board, I saw that I was in the _back_, sitting next to _Bearclaw_! Wonderful I know.

"Here. Are. Your. Seats. Class." Mrs. Heart said with a heavy accent from who knows where. She glared at us through her square glasses. With a stick in hand-used for God knows what- she showed us to our seat.

As I sat down at my seat, I pondered why I was sitting next to this guy. He was a senior. Then I realilized, I was taking the smart-person-path. For those of you who don't know what the SPP is, it's what some of you would call the _Advanced Learning Program_, but my brother, dad and I call it the SPP.

"Hey Vi." Bearclaw said smugly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This was going to be a very long and very hard semester.

**A/N: YAY! I'M SOO HAPPY! I GOT IT DONE! 1000 words exactly! Wowee that was fun. Trust me, in the next few chapters; there will be a lot more action, since the first dance is coming up. QQ, should I do chapters in Stonestrike's POV? If I do, they are gonna be really short since I don't know what goes on in a guy's head since I'm not a guy. So if you do, then be prepared for short chapters or, male readers, help me out here. Anyway… PEACE OFF! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	3. Sad AN News

Uh, hi everybody, um to those of you hoping for another chapter, you get this. So, first off, this story is officially on hiatus. I have no idea when I'm gonna start writing again, but I hope it'll be soon. The reason for the hiatus is not because I'm abandoning the story-god no, I love this story- it's just that me and my family had to put down the most precious dog ever, Missi, she was 7 years old and _very _sick. So I need a little time to get over that. And when I'm done grieving, I'll come back, I promise! I'll still be here to read and review your stories and all that stuff, but I'm just really depressed right now, and it's blocking my writing. So I'm sorry. And I'm guessing not many of you will be affected by this, but still. Just had to come out and say it.

So yeah, that's all I have to say, and I'll see you when I get back. Bye.


End file.
